


Vigilant

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Knight is ever-vigilant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilant

**Author's Note:**

> this was an assignment for my English class. we had to write about a superhero, either a pre-existing one or one made up by us. (it was to practice the use of commas in specific ways.)

The city of Gotham sleeps under the blanket of night. Stars speckle the sky, the moon casts its glow brightly onto the buildings, with some stray office lights still on where workers were on overtime. It seems like any other city to someone with an untrained eye, appearing entirely peaceful.

The Dark Knight is not someone with an untrained eye.

His long, black cape whips out behind him as he peers down at Gotham. It is his job to keep watch over this city, and he does just as much every single night. Most nights he leaps from rooftop to rooftop on patrol. His company is usually only the wind in his lungs and the perforated blackness overhead.

However, on some nights his partner finds him and stands vigil alongside him. Tonight is one of those nights, Batman hearing the man's approach from the very slight scuffle of shoes against cement. Though no one else would have been able to detect the sound, Batman is attuned to the movements of his partner.

Batman does not turn around until his partner places a hand at the base of his neck.

“Come on,” Robin mutters softly so as not to disturb the still of the city, “we have work do to.”


End file.
